He Knows
by repmetsyrrah
Summary: Written via request. Clark's thoughts on his children as they come into the world. Revelations-verse but can stand alone.


**A/N: **So as a response to a post on my LJ, kabuki_party asked for: _your revelations verse, something about clark's thoughts about all (6!) kids' births?_

**He Knows**

* * *

Jason Lane came into the world too early. That's what Richard tells him.

"He was a preemie- so small they didn't think he'd make it though the night."

Clark can't figure out why he's telling him now of all times, right before his wedding to Lois.

It's not until he sees a photo of his son in the incubator, looking so tiny an helpless, that he understands.

But later, at the reception, when he watches Jason running around without a care, no more inhalers or medications. And when he sees the look in his son's eyes when he asks,

"Daddy, how long before I can help people like you?"

He knows Richard was wrong, Jason doesn't need looking after. He's a protector, just like his father.

* * *

Sophie Kent comes into the world in her own time.

"She's a week overdue, Clark. How long did you say Kryptonian gestation was?"

Thirty hours into labor and he has to stop Lois from throttling her own mother.

"I don't care if _most_ second children take half the time. I just want _this_ one out of me!"

When she finally makes her appearance those waiting breath a sigh of relief. The General comes in first and Clark feels Lois' shoulder's tighten.

"It's a girl."

He wanted another grandson but before he can remind her of that an earsplitting scream breaks the tension. Even the great Sam Lane can't deny the obvious.

"At least she has a good set of lungs on her."

Clark knows right then that she'll take after her mother.

* * *

Dean comes in suddenly. Two weeks before her due date Lois' water breaks in the kitchen.

"Mom, did you spill something?"

"No, Jason, but can you call your father?"

He flies all the way from Australia in seconds when he hears his son's yells. There's barely time to call an ambulance before Dean arrives in the middle of the living room. Clark thinks he may like the spotlight, the story even makes the pages of the _Daily Planet _the next day, a small piece on the 14th page.

But Dean doesn't seem to care for all the attention he's created, crying when he's crowded and silently slipping into the background when he's not. And the next day he won't be quiet until someone's holding him.

Clark knows Dean will keep him guessing.

* * *

Lucy comes in the wrong way.

"She's breech, we may have to do a c-section."

Another contraction comes and they have to re-evaluate. There's no time for a cesarean and Clark can't hide his worry.

"No, no, we should be okay, but it may take longer."

But Lois doesn't even have the time to make a death threat as Lucy screams her way easily and quickly into the doctor's hands.

The doctor is rather stunned but Lucy seems fine and Clark knows then no one will ever tell her what to do.

* * *

Ella comes in too soon for Lois' liking.

"I just _had_ one, can't the other wait a little longer? _Twins_ Kent, are you freaking kidding me?"

Her sister is still deafening everyone else on the other side of the room but Clark is busy trying to stop a potential murder.

"You push! I've had four already, what do men know about having kids anyway? You may be a doctor but until you give birth don't go telling me what to do."

She starts to swear at him but she's cut off by another contraction and Ella makes her appearance.

Clark can't help but admire her timing. And when she doesn't even cry but just looks up at her mother with tiny blue eyes and melts all her anger away, Clark knows she's a peacemaker.

* * *

Christopher slips in silently. And for all her cursing and complaining in the last few months-

"Six? _Six_ kids, Kent? You'd better have some sort of plan to make sure this is really it because if you don't I swear to God I'll get some kryptonite and cut them off myself."

- Lois can't hide the fear in her eyes when the doctor tells her he's not breathing.

"Clark, Clark, follow him."

He stays close as they place him under machines that seem to big for his tiny form. The doctors try to reassure him but Clark can hear their hearts pounding and he can't bear to look at Lois in case she sees it in his eyes.

A shaky wail splits the air and it's the most amazing sound Clark think he'll ever hear.

And when the doctor's finally hand him over he looks up at his father with matching blue eyes as if it was nothing special, Clark knows he's a fighter.

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
